


Suddenly Complete Me: fanmix for "You'll Get There in the End"

by tehanu_sky



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, Playlist, Pon Farr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu_sky/pseuds/tehanu_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanmix for a push-me-pull-you pair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suddenly Complete Me: fanmix for "You'll Get There in the End"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You'll Get There in the End (It Just Takes a While)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274) by [seperis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/pseuds/seperis). 



**Full playlist on 8tracks can be[found here](http://8tracks.com/tehanusky/suddenly-complete-me)**

 

Links below to lyrics

 

 _[Psychobabble](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/froufrou/psychobabble.html)_ \- Frou Frou

_Do just what I tell you_

_And no one will get hurt_

_Don't come any closer_

_'Cause I don't know how long I can hold my heart in two_

 

 

 _[Harder to Breathe](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/maroon5/hardertobreathe.html)_ \- Maroon 5

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love_

_You'll understand what I mean when I say_

_There's no way we're gonna give up_

 

 _[I Don't Know Why I Love You](http://www.lyricstime.com/the-house-of-love-i-don-t-know-why-i-love-you-lyrics.html)_ \- House of Love

_I don't know why I love you, your face is a hammer in my head_

_I remember every word you said, I just don't know why I love you_

 

[ _Brainy_ ](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/national/brainy.html)\- The National

_You might need me more than you think you will_

_Come home in the car you love, brainy, brainy, brainy_

 

 

 _[I Will Possess Your Heart](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/deathcabforcutie/iwillpossessyourheart.html)_ \- Death Cab for Cutie (radio edit)

_You gotta spend some time with me._

_And I know that you'll find, love_

_I will possess your heart._

 

[ _Gravity_ ](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/viennateng/gravity.html)\- Vienna Teng

_This the same place_

_No, not the same place_

_This is the same place, love_

_No, not the same place we've been before_

 

 

 _[Hysteric](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/yeahyeahyeahs/hysteric.html)_ \- The Yeah Yeah Yeahs

 

_No wonder, no wonder_

_Other half_

_Strange steps_

_Heels turn black_

_The cinders, they splinter_

_And light the path_

_Of these strange steps_

_Trace us back, trace us back_

_  
_

  
_[The Calculation](http://www.lyricsmania.com/the_calculation_lyrics_regina_spektor.html)_ \- Regina Spektor

_Didn't even know_

_That love was bigger_

_Didn't even know_

_That love was so so_

_hey hey hey_

_Hey this fire it's burning_

_Burning us up_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I adore the clever premise of this fic, and its out-of-order telling. The nu!Spock voice is one of my particular favourites. This mix is told pretty straight though, moving from initial resistance/terror to acceptance and bonding, at least that was my goal from _Psychobabble_ to _Hysteric_. Since _The Calculation_ was my first "ah-ha!" I had to include it as the bouncy conclusion, more in step with this particular Kirk.


End file.
